The present application relates to a method of playing golf, more particularly to an improved method and associated apparatus that enables a collaborative effort among a group of golfers using one ball per team.
The popularity of golf has been steadily declining. The golf industry has lost 5 million golf participants over the last 20 years. The number of golfers in the 18 to 34 age category has dipped 30 percent in the last 10 years. Golf's decline is predicted to continue because the game is expensive, time-consuming and difficult to learn. Golfers play golf using a set of clubs (typically 14 clubs). Because they include so many clubs, golf club sets are expensive and can be difficult to carry and manage. The golf industry has tried several initiatives to attract golfers and make golf easier to learn and play such as Golf 2.0, Golf 20/20, Tee it Forward, and increasing the size of the cup on the green. However, these efforts have had limited success.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved method and apparatus for playing team golf.
It is also desired to provide an improved method and associated apparatus for playing team golf aimed at increasing the number of new golf participants and increasing the enjoyment of playing the game.
It is also desired to provide an improved method and associated apparatus for playing team golf in which the expenses of golf are substantially decreased while enhancing the enjoyment of playing golf.